Voices that Kill
by Lili202122
Summary: Silena Evenruu. 15 year old mutant whose powers act through her vocal cords. As lovable as she may be, her past and the secrets she's kept may be the end of her...or the begining of something much more. PietroOCKurt with others. UPDATED. Rating may go up.
1. The new Mutant

Voices that Kill

_Voices that Kill_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own junk. So there! (sticks out her tongue)

Dedicated to my friend Ashes S.

Theme song for Silena: Truth… from the Hanaukyo Maid Team Album

Just as a note, I'll list down certain songs at Intervals for people to listen to over Youtube so they know what goes as a good theme song for certain blah blah blah blah blah…

Chapter 1: Silena

* * *

**Mariel in the Capsule: Hanaukyo Maid Team Album**

"We're here," said Professor Xavier kindly to the young woman standing next to him. The door leading to the garage and the X-Jet shut smoothly behind them by Logan. Both men watched the young girl as she took one step into the hallway, and then, cautiously, another. Her large, dark brown eyes, looked down both sides of the hall. All was quiet (for everyone was in school) and the only sound now audible was chirping birds and a radio playing classical music coming from Storm's office.

The young girl was petite, and a bit on the short side. She was slim, not skinny like the Cali and Roxy girls most other people classify skinny as. Her hair was an assortment of blonds, browns, and dark, dark reds, classifying her as one of the rare few "dishwater blonds". She wore a loose fitting black T-shirt, soft and washer worn, with the insignia of the cross and snake from Fullmetal Alchemist. Her baby blue jeans were torn and also washer worn, complete with a pair of black Avia tennis shoes.

She turned around to the two grown men, some tears running down her face and a happy grin on her face.

"….It's perfect," she whispered.

"Now then, for the business of getting you situated."

Professor Xavier rolled behind his desk, a manila folder in his hand with the girl's name, **Silena** **Evenruu**, printed at the top. Silena sat opposite to him while Logan chose to lean against the wall besides the door, keeping a very well trained ear out for the others that would soon be coming home from school.

"Now then, Silena, I would like for you to help me fill this out." The professor took out a pen and started asking her questions that were on the form.

"Mmmm'kay."

"How old are you?"

"15."

"What is your birthdate?"

"March 29th, 1992."

"Do you having any living relatives?"

"Yes, but they are either unwilling to take me in or incapable of doing so."

"Like your grandmother?"

"Mmhmm," Silena replied with a fairly easy smile. Logan made a gesture at the Professor over Silena's head, and soon the sound of people coming home flooded the halls. Silena blinked her large brown eyes in some confusion, "It's only 2: 50…"

"It's a Wednesday, so everyone comes home around this time," Logan said, opening the door just as Jean had her hand poised, ready to knock. "Oh…" Jean looked slightly taken aback. Then she noticed Silena and immediately understood. "I'm sorry professor, I forgot you were bringing Silena here today." Charles Xavier shook his head, wheeling from behind his desk in between Silena and Jean.

"Silena, I would like you to meet Jean Grey," said the professor, as Silena held out her hand and Jean shook it with a polite smile.

"Nice to meet you."

"Ditto."

Jean turned to Logan, "We have another problem with Toad again," said Jean with hints of agitation at the situation at hand. "What is it this time?" As the two stepped out, Silena and Xavier followed behind. As the two mutants conversed, Professor Xavier looked over to Silena with a reassuring smile. "You will like it here, I'm sure. Though some of the members of the Brotherhood are…well…"

"Pigs," growled Kitty, stomping past them and _through_ them into her room with a growl of frustration. Jean stifled a chuckle. Silena couldn't help but ask, "What was _that_?"

"Kitty is dating a member of the Brotherhood, Lance, and they fight…frequently," said Jean over her shoulder as they continued to walk.

"More like every frickin' time they get home from school," grumbled Logan, his right handed claws coming with out a _swnick_. Jean lead them into the kitchen, where there was absolute chaos.

Silena saw a very large blond teen stuffing drumsticks one after another down his throat. A silver haired boy seemed to be in one place one minute, and another place the next, completely destroying the orderly countertop's contents with his quick hands. People were shouting, raiding the fridge, and trying to restore both chaos and order at the same time.

"QUIET!" bellowed Logan, but nothing happened. Silena looked at the Professor with some amusement, and he nodded. Stepping past Logan and Jean, Silena closed her eyes…

And _sang._

* * *

Silena's song: **Escaflowne Sora**

Her powerful, yet sweet voice rang out, loud and clear, everything becoming hushed and silenced. No one moved or spoke, just stared. After a bit, once everything was sure to be stone silent, Silena's voice died suddenly, leaving her audience is a bit of a daze. Logan decided to be the first to speak, "Now that you kids have all snapped out of it, this is Silena, the newest addition to our little bounce party."

There were different types of hellos, some enthusiastic, other casual, and one very distinct "YO BABE!" came from the top of the fridge. Silena could only smile, as she always did no matter her mood, and nodded her head in a shy greeting. After a lecture from the Professor and Wolverine, the others went to tidying up the kitchen after their afternoon snacking.

"Let's go to the X Jet and get your things," suggested Jean, giving the younger girl a smile. Kitty was done and tagged along with them. As they walked, Kitty decided she wanted to know more about this girl, "So, your powers are really killer!" exclaimed Kitty. Silena smiled (Jean noted that the smile never touched her eyes), "Yeah, I'm still experimenting with things."

"What have you found out so far?" Silena shrugged nonchalantly. "Well…my powers usually rest within how I sing, what kind of tone I use, and the words I use. The reaction mainly comes from other people's subconscious, so…if I sing a really angry song in an angry voice, it can make other people angry. Ya know?" Kitty nodded, and Jean was pretty impressed, "Have you ever tried to control people with your powers."

Silena shook her head, smirking, "Nah. Seems to dark to me, ya know?" Idle chatter began, until Shadowcat decided to open up her big mouth and ask a (unknowingly to her or Jean) very personal question. "When did you first discover your power?"

Silena's steps faltered ever so slightly, but she kept walking, replying quietly, "The day my parents died", running a hand as calmly as she could through her hair. Kitty immediately looked sheepish, and all was quiet in a very awkward sort of way both under the sudden

"I'm so sorry," said Jean quietly, placing a hand on Silena's slim shoulder. Silena just pretended indifference and yawned. Very quietly, she hummed in her normal tone of voice **((A/N:She's humming the song Truth…)) **something like a lullaby for the rest of the duration of the job of unloading some of her things into her new room.

Kitty, Jean, and Silena were the only members of the mutant household that didn't have some sort of house chore or activity to do. Most of the Brotherhood members had been involved in the kitchen disturbance, so the craziest part of the crew were out of the way. Some of the younger mutant members were requested home, as for what reason Silena had yet to find out, and Wolverine, Professor Xavier, and Storm were holed up in Xavier's office for some reason or another.

The room Silena was being moved into was the single that belonged to another girl a few months ago, who -(that's the version she got from Kitty before Kitty got a look from Jean and stopped. Probably afraid Kitty would say something stupid again, thought Silena idly). Sunlight came in through the window with shimmery curtains, a small double against the window and a dresser by the door as well as a walk in closet.

"Do you like it?" asked Jean, looking over at the smaller girl.

"I love it," smiled Silena, dropping the last suitcase she brought while Jean telepathically let two large boxes drop by the bed. "Dinner at 7," called Kitty as her and Jean left Silena to her unpacking. They had offered to help earlier, but Silena really preferred some alone time. Both understood, and left her to her own thing. With a small sigh, Silena immediately bolted and ran onto the bed, rolling onto her back with a contented sigh. Giggling cutely, Silena hugged herself, finally feeling things were going to turn out good…

"Well, someone sure is happy."

Bolting upright, the dirty blond saw a white haired boy standing in front of her with his arms crossed and a very arrogant smirk on his face.

**Ending music: Thank you by Go Shiina**

* * *

Well, here are some notes for all you pretty kiddies. I don't really know who I'm going to pair Silena with yet. In fact, I haven't seen the Evolution series for about 4 years!! That's around the time I started 5th or 6th grade and couldn't stay up late enough to watch it anymore. I hope I portrayed the characters with fair accuracy.

So far, the pairing crisis is between Pietro, Kurt, and Todd. I might bring in another OC or two but the storyline is still in development ((I know, I'm so bad!)) and I have no definite ideas for the new chapter. I'm the type of person that can think up plots like, in the center but never at the begining. Ya know? Help me out, please?

Love ya'll, R&R

-Lore


	2. Silver and Indigo

_Voices that Kill_

I'm really, really trying to stay dedicated to this ficlet. It's going to give me some sanity since lately I do not seem to have any. A pounding headache, a Biology project, and now more drama…sigh I really hate high school right now.

I have no idea who will be in the lucky pairing…I need more help on that. Reviews help. Message me too. I'm usually on between 7-8 PM on the weeknights eastern time. On the weekends, it's for one hour any time in the afternoon hours.

Chapter 2: Silver and Indigo

* * *

He just continued to stand there, his arms arrogantly crossed and expecting Silena to answer. "Yeah…yeah, I guess I am happy," she said, smiling some and standing up. "You're Pietro, right? The "speed demon from hell"." Some pride swelled up in his chest (it practically radiated from every crevice) and replied with a casual, "Yes I am." Silena could only smile. "I'm Silena Evenruu. Kitty filled me in on most of the Brotherhood members."

At this, Pietro winced a bit, "Like what did she say in the whole "filled in" section?" Silena ran a hand through her multicolored hair. "That you're annoying, Freddy is a pig, Todd is ugly, and Lance is a….uhh…" She turned a very nice shade of red and mumbled out the rest of it. To Pietro, it sounded like "ducking glass mole". But he was smart enough to fill in the blanks. Both laughing, Pietro very casually made a comment about what Kitty could do with that, which had Silena in more fits of giggles.

"Dinner is ready by the way," said Pietro, evidently remembering the reason he was sent upstairs in the first place. Silena glanced around a moment, and asked him politely, "Would you mind leaving for a few minutes? I want to get out of this outfit if you don't mind…" Pietro's grin suddenly turned cocky, "Nah, I don't mind."

"Out, Pietro," said the younger mutant with a roll of her eyes, and practically shoved him out the door. "He's a cheeky little monkey," she mumbled, searching through her suitcase for something more comfortable.

T-shirt and jeans? Nah, she was sick of them for the time being.

A dress? Silena imagined sitting at a table of hungry mutants that just got home from school, and decided strongly against it. She would be severely over dressed.

After a few minutes, Silena settled on a nice grey and black stripped top and a black skirt with some black fuzzy slippers that had what looked like green cats all over them. Stepping out, she was modestly surprised to have Pietro suddenly standing in front of her. "You'reslow," he said in quick fashion. Silena stuck out her tongue, which he made a face at and suddenly vanished yet again with the help of his super speed.

At dinner

Pasta, left over salad and steaks, and a generous help of fruit salad was waiting as Silena entered the large dining room. All eyes were on the newest mutant as Professor Xavier introduced her yet again to those who had just came in. With a wild abandon on mosts part, the food quickly disappeared into everyone's belly. Freddy was fascinated by how Silena could down three helpings of pasta, two helpings of salad, seven helpings of fruit salad, and two stakes.

"How did you do that?"

Toad was looking at her in obvious interest now. Most of the X guys were. "I have the stomach of a full grown man," she announced happily, patting her slightly rounded tummy. Freddy looked over at Pietro, "I think I'm in love, man." The silver-blonde speed demon laughed while Silena merely smiled at the dumbfounded look on Freddy's face.

"Desert!" called Storm.

* * *

There was no school tomorrow, so the teens all went onto the backyard where there were lawn chairs, the pool, and some hammocks. Silena was presently being hogged by Lance and Kitty (who seemed to have made up before dinner) along with Evan and Jean. Scott, Kurt, along with Jubilee and some others were lounging in the pool.

"So, how do you like it here so far?" asked Evan. "It's been great!" The smile on Silena's face was genuine as the wind gently ruffled her multicolored locks. "Can you do anything more aggressive with your powers?" he asked curiously. Silena looked thoughtful, then looked at Kurt, in all his blue glory, getting out of the pool. Silena let out a small but sharp yelp.

To Kurt, it was like two hands pushing on his shoulders. It made him lose his balance and fall into the pool with a splash. The others laughed as everyone's favorite blue mutant broke the surface of the water, wiping his eyes to get rid of the water. When he glanced up, Kurt came in contact with two beautiful brown eyes.

To explain more detailedly ((my own word)), Kurt hadn't really talked to Silena or really seen her up close, as he arrived to the little party later then planned from a after school activity. Silena was so close to him that the tip of her hair tickled his neck as she was on her knees, with her hand held out. "I'm sorry, Evan told me too," said the singing mutant with a teasing smile. Evan's voice in the background cried out "Hey!".

"It'z all vright," replied Kurt with a friendly grin, taking her hand as she helped him out. Though as she walked away, he couldn't help but get flashbacks about how he first felt about Kitty, and how they were ever so slowly seeming to apply to Silena…

Nearby, Pietro snorted darkly and took a long swig from his water bottle.

* * *

It's short, I know, but hey. IF NO REVIEWS, I NO UPDATE. Happy?


	3. Prelude to boredom and stuffs

Voices that Kill

Voices that Kill

wisdom-jewel: Thanks so much for being my first reviewer. Please keep supporting me!

Along with all the other reviewers.

Note: Ok, this is the third chapter…though I really don't have much idea what to do with it…

Also, the beginning song_ Secret_- Hanaukyo Maid Team album yet again.

Chapter 2: Prelude to Boredom…and stuffs

**Secret**

* * *

The rest of the night was filled with talk and laughter, along with pushing a couple of unsuspecting people in the pool.

Silena hadn't felt this happy in many years.

Though she got a fluttery feeling when she saw Pietro staring at her from across the lawn from his spot, sitting with Lance and some of the younger mutants. It was a pleasant, slightly fuzzed up feeling, one that Silena had not felt for some time. She mused at how much she felt like an old lady, even though she was still just a teen. Sorrow and misfortune can add years on your mentality, she murmured mentally.

So far, the mutants that interested her the most were Pietro, Freddy, Jean, Todd, and Kurt. Pietro made her laugh with his quick wit and generally fun-making whenever Lance and Kitty were around. Freddy because he reminded Silena of a teddy bear (with a black hole for a stomach), Jean for her almost maternal nature, and Toad for his…well, everything.

It was Kurt, though, that had caught her eye through out most of the party.

As Silena was getting ready for bed (in her baggy green T shirt and polka dotted bottoms ensemble), she remembered the last few moments before she went back to her room. Kurt had insisted on "escorting" her….

* * *

"**So, that's my room! That's Kitty's, Scott's, and Evans as vell." Kurt was in his jimmies (a white wife beater and some black plaid bottoms). Silena smiled softly and nodded, "I'll try and remember…though I have memory problems from time to time." She grinned slightly as Kurt tilted his head at her. "Are you sick?"**

**Silena paused and laughed quietly. "Nah…like my father, I have music running through my head all the time. Songs, chords, melodies…other things just slip through." She made a motion with her index finger like she was pulling something out of her temple. Kurt looked at her appreciatively.**

"**I vish my brain was that cool!"**

**Silena chuckled dryly as they came across her room. She went to say goodnight to Kurt, but he seemed to be looking ahead of her, staring at her door with a distant expression. "…Kurt?" **

"**Hmm?" He looked back at her, his eyes refocusing. "Oh! It's nothing, vreally. Just sleepy…" He yawned, to emphasize his point more clearly. Silena was suspicious, only slightly, and far from convinced, majorly so. "I hope you have a good time vith us X-Men," said the elf, smiling crookedly and suddenly bounding off, as if leaving a very awkward situation.**

**Silena shook her head, and was about to walk into her room when smoke suddenly clouded her vision. Then she found herself staring into Kurt's bright eyes. Nightcrawler hung upside down in front of her, smiled sincerely and almost mischievously as he teleported away again.**

* * *

Birds twittering. That's what woke up Silena at about 7:30 am the following morning, the leaves making the faint sunlight beam light green into her room. "Mmm…" The dishwater blonde glanced around her surroundings, slightly disoriented. Then she remembered where she was and bounded up, glancing at the mirror on the wall besides her bed. Her multicolored locks were tossled, but not extremely messy. More like she took a very pleasant cat nap for an hour or so and just woke up.

Not caring she was still in her jammies, Silena quietly walked down the hall, her bare feet almost silent against the plush carpet, towards the kitchen. As she passed some rooms, she could hear audible snores from both genders, and she had to try so hard not to giggle. Sliding down the banister and doing a run-and-slide across the marble floor, her feet skidded from marble to linoleum in a matter of seconds.

Though Silena was not alone.

"You'reslow."

Sitting on the emerald colored island in the center of the kitchen sat Pietro Maximoff, wearing boxers and a white wife-beater. He had a carton of ice cream in his lap (Mint chocolate chip, one of Silena's favorites) and the handle of a spoon sticking out of his mouth.

Silena tilted her head, "Why're you up so early?" The speedster swallowed his mouthful of minty goodness, swallowed, shivered slightly at the freeze that rushed to his head, and answered, "When you sleep next to Freddy's room, it'd hard to dream when you have a fog horn next door." He stuffed in another mouthful and was staring at her intently.

Even with the baggy shirt, he could still tell she had a nice figure. Not like smoking-hot-and-juicy model perfect, but a nice, _real_ softness. She showed slight confidence in the way she walked, as if to say I-don't-need-a-diet-to-feel-good-about-my-body. That was great, Pietro liked a woman with confidence. Her legs were slightly muscular (he knew from watching her last night), obviously a moving person. Pietro smirked, much to Silena's confusion. Well, obviously, he liked to move too.

"What're you staring at?" She pouted. Pietro smirked wider, wondering what she'd do if he took advantage of that kissable looking mouth. "Nothing. Here." He tossed her a spoon. Silena caught it easily, blinked down at the silver utensil, and looked back at him. Slowly, she smiled.

"Move over."

* * *

An hour later, Silena was sitting in her room, showered and dressed in some shorts, a tank top, and knee socks, bored out of her mind. Idly, she flipped through _Yu Yu Hakusho_, then onto _Beauty is the Beast, The Gentlemen's Alliance Cross, Naruto, and Fruits Basket_. Being an exceptionally fast reader was great and all, but she had lost interest after reading that Akito was actually a girl.

She flipped the manga shut, tossed it effortlessly into the crate filled with her other books, and curled into a ball of boredom.

Everyone was at school. The Professor told her that she wouldn't start till that coming Monday, which was fine, to an extent. Silena glanced around her room, everything relatively silent. Storm and the Professor were having coffee downstairs and Logan was in the danger room. Rolling off the bed and landing on her feet, the singing mutant decided to pay the grown-ups a visit. But who to go to first?

Silena pondered.

The Professor and Storm…definitely them first.

Humming a tune under her breath ((**AN/ It's Thunder by Boys like Girls**)), Silena skipped down the stairs and slid across the marble floor on the balls of her feet, humming all the while.

* * *

I know. I'm soooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! School sucks, Gaia takes up all my time, and I'm kind of unmotivated….

Reviews and ideas would be nice. Especially ideas.


	4. PLEASE READ

Chibi Chibi: Awwww, thanks

Chibi Chibi: Awwww, thanks! You're so sweet.

doreangrey: You're great! I'll check it out when I can.

wisdom-jewel: Thank you! And good luck with your lot.

buffycorvin: Thank you.

Vegeta-loves-Bulma: Hehe I'll get to it as soon as I can.

Well boys and girls (girls mainly I guess for now). I have a dilemma.

For one thing, I am at a dead end for ideas. I'm the type of person that can start at the middle or end or climax of a story and never at the beginning. Sooo sorry…so, please put ideas in some reviews for me to look at.

Also, I'm thinking about experimenting with Romantic one shot songfics. Specializing with OC pairings. What do you think of that?


	5. A warning of things sure to come

Voices that Kill

Well, after a long break, I am finally back. With some ideas to boot! Ain't that nice boys and girls?

I'm not sure some of you noticed, but I might have made some typos in the story thus far. I'm sooo sorry!

Nightcrawlersunknowngirl: Thanks for the reviews! I like the LoganStorm pairing too.

Feel free to put down any ideas in your reviews!!

Chapter 4: Warning of things surely to come.

* * *

Silena's feet padded softly against the tile as she entered the kitchen. Storm, wearing a white bandana, blouse, and jeans, was sipping a cup of coffee while looking over some papers. Professor Xavier was sitting across from her, looking at the newspaper. "Hello, Silena," said Storm, looking up after feeling the girl's presence.

"Hi," she replied, sitting up on the island like she had earlier that morning with Pietro. "What're you two fine adults up to?" She tilted her head, and Storm smiled slightly at her cuteness. "I have been working on some legal papers," she replied back, gesturing at all the work in front of her, most having the untrustworthy I'm-hiding-something-between-the-lines fine print.

"And I am seeing how things are going with the IMSO," replied the Professor, not glancing up. "IMSO…" Silena pondered that. "Sooo…isn't that the International Mutant Support Organization?" He nodded, setting down the newspaper and looking briefly at Storm (who had been looking at him from the corner of her eyes) and than back at Silena. He then looked up at Silena and asked, "Silena, before you agreed to live here, how much about the anti-mutant conflict did you know?"

"Not a while lot," she admitted sheepishly. "I'm one of the lucky mutants who can hide their ability, so no one's ever bothered with me. Montana is generally a accepting state when it comes to the mutant issue, so there isn't a whole lot of conflict that makes me wonder how things are going around in the outside world." Storm nodded, "So I've heard myself."

"I do know about the big things, like Magneto's violence and his sudden disappearance. And how some girl from this area supposedly "attacked" another girl with her powers." Silena added.

Professor Xavier looked thoughtful before speaking; seeming to choose his words carefully as he spoke to Silena, whose brown eyes were now wide and curious.

"Bayville has always been walking a thin line between mutant acceptance and revulsion. Lately, it's hard for some of the children to even go to school due to some of the harsh prejudices. Or go out and about in general since most people know their faces even when they go slightly out of range due to the publicity we've received from Magneto's antics and those of the Brotherhood in the past. Living here and being known as one of our students in this dark time for mutants will be hard on you, Silena. People will try to hurt you, or hurt those dear to you, just because they _don't understand what you are_. All mutants face this dilemma, as you know."

Silena's only reaction was to nod. The Professor continued.

"What I'm trying to say, Silena, is a warning. The way things are now, nothing will get easier once it gets harder. Which is why some of our younger mutants have left, both temporary and permanent absences, for Bayville is like a time bomb waiting to explode. That explosion will play a major course in our day to day lives. Be ready, and be weary."

Silena smiled slightly to the bald man in front of her. "Thank you Professor. I'll take your words to heart." Storm was already absorbed in her legal papers again, so Silena took her leave. As she walked by the oven, she glanced at the clock.

9:10.

What was Logan up to?

_Only one way to find out_, Silena thought as she skipped down the hall towards the danger room.

* * *

Good? Bad? Should I have written more? Every little piece of advice and commentary helps!


	6. Good news!

Well well well!! Hello everyone! Just wanted to leave in a fast little note...

I AM BACK! NEXT CHAPTER OF VOICES THAT KILL WILL BE UPDATED BEFORE FRIDAY, MAYBE EVEN SOONER! AND MORE CHAPTERS IN THE WORKS AS WE SPEAK!


	7. Sudden Reality Rush

Voices that Kill: The Return

By Lore141516

Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I'm sorry I've delayed with updating. For the longest time, I was at ends with what to do. Now, with schoolwork settling down, and with being able to write my fic even when I'm at school, I figured now would be the best time to start up again.

So, without further ado, the next installment of my now apparently popular fic (I've gotten tons of story alert notices in my inbox, I swear ta God) will begin…after I address a mistake I made in my fic.

In Chapter 2, I put a note that the next day, the mutants had no school…but the chapter following that I contradicted that by making the next day a school day for everyone. So sorry about that. I'm just gonna leave it as everyone having had to go to school that day.

Chapter 5: Sudden Reality Rush

Silena first looked in to the large living room/game area. No Logan there. Big surprise. _He really doesn't strike me as someone who watches the news and reads the newspaper in the morning._ Putting her fists on her hips, Silena stood there silent and thoughtful, trying to go through all the other places he may or may not be.

She knew he wasn't in his room, for she had heard him get up earlier and talk to Professor and Storm.

Silena didn't think he was the type to go for a walk and pick wildflowers and sing with the robins, so that was another out.

He wasn't in the kitchen.

She couldn't see him in the back yard from the windows in the living room.

No water was running that she could tell, so he wasn't in the shower.

"Hmmmm…."

Then, ever so slowly as the idea came to her, Silena wanted to slap herself. Well, no shit, that was where he'd be!

She strode out of the room, heading down the hall and towards the stairs that lead to the lower levels.

He was in the Danger Room.

"What a waste of time…"

Logan stood, in his normal leather jacket and jeans, his claws out and extended, gleaming under the bright lights of the mutants training room. He snorted, standing amongst broken metal, cords, and claws from the new prototype machinery Chuck wanted him to check out. It would be a cinch for the kids, and it was even easier for a seasoned fighter such as himself. Scott could burn through these babies like butter, Kitty could destroy them internally…the list goes on.

Just as his claws retracted after looking over the full extent of the damage and figuring out what he should tell Chuck, his acute sense of hearing picked up a faint noise. Turning, he looked up into the overhead observation room, covered by bullet and laser proof glass, and snorted slightly.

Well, well, well…looks like he had an audience.

Silena, shorts, knee socks and all, was standing there clapping, a teasing smile on her face. She leaned over the control panel, pressed a button that accessed the microphone, and spoke to him. "That was awesome! Can you do that again?" Her innocent enough tone and the oddly childlike high she seemed to get from watching him slice and dice the crap out of Charles's new toys was almost touching to Wolverine.

Almost, buuuut not quite.

"Isn't it too early for a kid like you to be up?" Logan dusted off his jeans and turned towards Silena fully.

"I'm an early riser. Besides, there's nothing else to do, so I came to hunt you down and see what you were doing."

"What about the Professor and Storm? Shouldn't you be bothering them?"

"Already did."

Logan and Silena stared at each other, but Logan looked away first, his face suddenly blank. Silena recognized that look. Professor Xavier was contacting Logan and talking to him telepathically. Patiently, Silena waited until Logan's face cleared and he looked back up at her in the overhead room. "Was that the Professor?" asked Silena politely, though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, and he wants me to go grocery shopping." For a second, Silena though he was joking, but seeing the bored expression made her see he wasn't joking at all. Before she could open her mouth to ask if she could come along, Logan held up a hand, "And he wanted me to make sure to ask you if you wanted to come along."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" she chirped, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Logan smirked slightly. The kid was cutesy, he gave her that much. "Then meet me in the garage in 10 minutes. That should give you plenty of time to get dressed and do your…feminine things."

Silena snorted, running a hand preppily through her dishwater blonde, brown, and red hair. "Puh-lease! Like, I'll be ready in, like, 8 minutes!" It was such a comical interpretation of Kitty that Logan chuckled as Silena bounded out of site and he headed towards the garage.

He needed to see if he could find an extra helmet and jacket.

Silena came into the garage 7 ½ minutes later (she had counted), dressed more appropriately. She wore a black spaghetti strap tank top and light blue jeans with black boots that looked like something that had survived through the 90s in one piece. She wore a light jacket that was cut to her waist, with long baggy sleeves. The jacket was dark green and made of soft cotton. A grey choker was around her neck, a black watch, and a bunch of grey metallic rings on her fingers. Her multicolored hair was tied back in a high ponytail.

Logan looked at her as she came into the garage, nodding slightly at her appearance. "Well, at least you don't look like a stripper."

"Exsqueeze me?" Silena pouted, but she knew it was Logan's way of complimenting and poking fun…at least, she THOUGHT that's what it was.

"Have you ever rode a bike before, kid?"

Silena paused, something flashing behind her façade that Logan raised a brow at, but she quickly recovered. "Yeah," she responded nonchalantly, easily catching the jacket and helmet he tossed at her.

"Good. We only need a few things to tide us over until we do our major shopping trip day after tomorrow," said Logan getting on his back as Silena smoothly slide on behind him. Wrapping her arms securely around his waist, Logan roared his bike to life and the two sped off.

Having no idea what an innocent enough shopping trip could turn into.

((Before anyone says anything, there will be no romance between Silena and Logan :P I'm saving Logan for Storm…(winks) ))

Traffic was fairly light, most people at work. It was only 10:45, so most people were deep into work or school. Logan maneuvered smoothly through what cars there were before parking near the back of the grocery store parking lot. Sliding off, Logan helped Silena off as they put their helmets and Silena's borrowed leather jacket in the compartment under the seating.

Again, there were very little cars, so they didn't worry about a crowd. Once the two mutants entered the front of the store, Logan pulled out a list that he got from Storm while Silena got ready and Silena read it over her shoulder.

_Lettuce_

_Pork roast_

_Vanilla ice cream_

_Cocoa Puffs_

_Life_

_Pancake mix_

_Bread_

_Coke (2 liter bottle)_

"Odd list…" murmured Silena. Logan shrugged, "No body's perfect." Silena grinned and playfully poked his shoulder. "How about we split up? I can go get the dry foods and you could go and get the other things." He had no problem with that, so they went to opposite ends of the store to get their goods.

Silena grabbed a basket and headed towards the cereal aisle, hunting down the Life and Cocoa Puffs. There were two elderly women, who looked to be sisters, who were bickering over the Cream of Wheat and which was better: vanilla or strawberries and cream flavors.

Just as Silena laid her eyes of the Life, she suddenly heard the conversation take a random and (for her) uncomfortable turn.

"On another note, Marsee, have you seen the news as of late? I mean, really! Those mutants need to learn their place and not cause such a ruckus and disturb us normal people!"

Marsee, who was pleasantly plump with a graying bun of brown hair in a grey sweat suit, snorted. "Abigail, I know you weren't raised that way. Mutants are born the way they are, it's not a choice."

Abigail, dark brown, almost black hair that was mostly grey, was slimmer than her counterpart and wore jeans and a blouse that screamed "old lady attire". In return to Marsee's comment, she just muttered, "They're still unnatural I think. Like those children living with Charles Xavier!"

Silena paused, slowly and quietly letting the box of Life fall into her basket. She'd heard enough.

Quickly snatching the Cocoa Puffs, Silena beelined towards the refrigerated section. She immediately spotted Logan (he stood out between the mother of 2 screaming infants and an elderly black guy who had to practically put his nose up to labels to read them) and came up to him. He found everything except the milk, which he was looking at to check the expiration dates.

"What took you so long?" He asked, not even looking at her as he looked over another date, seemed satisfied, and added it to his cart. "Old people were in my way," she responded smoothly, which was only partially true. Logan said nothing else as he started pushing the cart towards the check out counter.

As they were in the middle of checking out, the clerk (whose name tag said 'Hello, my name is Susan, how may I help you?' next to a pin that had a pouting crab on it that said "Get Lost. NOW!!') checked out the last item, and handed us our bags. Suddenly, the three of us heard something out in the parking lot. Before Silena could turn her head, she heard Logan cuss slightly under his breath.

"Not again," mumbled Susan the clerk with the pouting crab pin.

Huh?

Silena turned towards the racket, and saw a mob.

Actually, they were protestors. An arrangement of men, women, old ladies, and homeless guys with pickets with an array of words on them.

**LOCK UP THE ANIMALS**

**MUTANTS=ARMAGEDDON**

**IT'S UNNATURAL**

**PUT DOWN THE X GENE**

And many others. The list went on, and Silena felt her stomach sink all the way down to her toes. "You've got to be kidding me," she mumbled to no one in particular. Susan the clerk looked over at Silena and Logan and her eyes softened as she spoke, "They've been doing this off and on for a few weeks since the owner made his sentiments known. He has two kids who're mutants, so now people are giving him a hard time…"

"Ignorant hicks," grumbled Logan, staring out at the parking lot, wondering how they were going to get out of there without being mobbed. Silena was an unknown, but Logan had been seen with Charles Xavier on the news enough to where people recognize his face. Before he could voice a tentative plan, which involved him grabbing the bike and picking up Silena around at the back entrance, she had pulled three maneuvers that he was not expecting.

She snatched the keys from his pocket in a move that was much too fast for a rookie.

She ran outside the sliding doors before Logan could barely call out (Susan with the pouting crab pink wasn't helping matters by cheering Silena on).

SHE WAS GOING TO RIDE HIS ^%&$ BIKE!

"Dammit!" Logan shifted the groceries to one hand and ran after her. She was already almost to the bike, and the protestors were sending her curious glances. And it was then Logan realized her plan. She was going to do what he was planning on doing, only she'd grab the bike instead.

Wait…where did she learn how to even ride a bike?

"There's Xavier's lapdog!" cried out a homeless guy with the X gene sign, and everyone then shifted their direction towards Logan. It was in that instance that Silena had slid onto the bike and had it roaring and purring under her apparently experienced hands. "Ride!" barked Logan as he jumped on the bike, putting the groceries between his front and Silena's back.

She didn't even reply. The bike was roaring up and away from the vulgar and slightly confused protestors before most of them could even form feasible insults. And by then, there was nothing left of the two.


	8. Author's Note FINALLY!

I'm so, so, so, so sorry for lack of updating. Honestly I forgot about this story with the hubbub that comes with starting my senior year of high school. But I plan on updating soon, I promise! I may even repost the story to better fit my more current ideas. Thank you for all the love I've received so far!

-Ry171819


	9. Machina

Voices that Kill

Thank you everyone for being patient with me. I loved the reviews as well and thank you soooo much for your support! I can't express my gratitude and how happy it makes me. And before we start, a few things to add really quick:

I apologize if the writing style changes a little, though hopefully everyone will like it.

At the beginning of the fic, at least one person mentioned (xXToruCMeaXx) the music. If any one else had noticed, most of it was soft, light instrumental music. I'll still do that from time to time, but I think I'll add a little more regular music too. Hope you guys don't mind my taste in music, since I'm all over the place. From rap to hip hop to rock and roll to classical to J-Pop…well, you get the point. (Smiles)

With out further ado…!

Chapter 8: Machina

_Song during the drive: Into the Nothing by Breaking Benjamin_

Logan was stressing the first few moments he was on the bike with Silena. Was she going to crash? Did she even know what she was doing? All of these other things rushed through his mind, but then he let himself calm down for a moment and focus on what she **was** doing right.

For one thing, she was following all the traffic laws. No running stop signs or red lights and using her turn signals. She kept it right at the speed limit the whole time and didn't make any close-call turns or even come remotely close to getting in a wreck.

Which left him wondering who taught her to drive like this.

No words were really exchanged during the trip except for Silena occasionally asking for directions.

As they went down the long winding road to the Xavier Institute, Logan wasn't going to let her get away from him so easily until she answered a few questions for him.

_Song: _ _Open up your Eyes by Daughtry and Happily Ever After by He is We_

Silena pulled in smoothly into the garage, even remembering where Logan usually parked his bike (in the corner away from every one else). She slid off in the same moment she turned off the bike. Her dishwater blonde hair was a bit windblown and tussled, but otherwise there was barely a hair out of place on the girl.

Their eyes met for a moment. Silena went to open her mouth to speak but Logan beat her to it.

"Okay, one…never do that again. Two, where did you learn to ride like that?" His eyes were a bit hard as he spoke, coaxing a sheepish smile from Silena.

"It's…a long story." She ran her fingers through her hair a little, brushing it away from her face to only have it fall back into her face once more. Logan, with all the groceries tucked under one arm, beckoned at her with one finger, and she obediently followed him as they headed for the kitchen. With out being asked Silena started helping him put away groceries.

"Well? Spill it, kid."

Silena placed the milk in the fridge, turning to him slightly. Her eyes were a bit soft and she lightly bit her lower lip. Her voice was a bit guarded as she spoke to him, and unbeknownst to him, Silena was letting him know a very intimate and private part of her past.

"My ex-boyfriend taught me…to ride motorcycles, to fix up cars, to race, maintenance-" Logan stopped her then, his brows raised a bit as he processed some of this information. "Hold on…you work on _cars_? Like a mechanic?"

"Mmhmm…"

"Just making sure I heard right…alright, go on."

Silena smiled timidly before continuing. "Yeah…so…anyways, he lived next door to me and my family before they passed away. We kind of just…clicked, ya know? I used to spy on him as he worked on the cars and motorcycles people brought to him. Since he lived in a lower middle class neighborhood, a lot of people couldn't afford the common mechanic or body shop. So Vincent did it for them for little to nothing."

"Vincent?"

"Yes. His name's Vincent Xamin, and at the time he was 17 and I was 13."

"Kinda big age difference there, Silena."

At this the teen shrugged a bit. A part of her agreed with him on that. For teenager standards, a gap like that was usually pretty significant. But the other half of her didn't care. Didn't care because it was _Vincent_. Her Vincent. The one she told all her secrets to. The one she went to when her mom and dad died.

The first one she showed her powers to.

Logan saw how her eyes softened and she more or less was lost in her own thoughts.

~Flashback~

"**Come on Silly…you can tell me anything. You know this." Big, calloused and oil stained fingers lightly brushed through Silena's hair, which was shorter then normal. The younger Silena smiled and leaned into the touch like a needy kitten wanting to be pet. Vincent lightly ran his fingers through her hair, knowing the right spots to hit to make her purr and practically turn to mush.**

**Vincent was very, very good looking. His mother's Italian origins proudly shone through Vincent, with his facial features (his nose, chin, and the shape of his jaw and brows) and his dark blue, almost black eyes. While his facial features were his mother's Italian side, the rest of him was his father's Crow heritage. Dark skin and a long braid of shiny black hair like crows feathers.**

**He was very tall, even when sitting on the couch in his living room, legs crossed as he leaned against the couch with Silena half on his lap and half on the floor besides him. It was bright and sunshiny outside, and by the clothes Vincent and Silena wore it must've late spring to mid summer. He wore a wife beater and tatters, holey jeans while she wore shorts and a thin, baggy T-shirt.**

"**C'mon Sil…Silly, please tell me."**

**Silena finally looked up at him and smiled faintly-**

~End of Flashback~

Logan decided to break her from her reverie. "Look…I'm not mad that you rode my bike. If it was anyone else I probably would be. I cant just let you flounce off with out any sort of punishment to show I'm not a softie."

With that, he tossed her a rag, which she caught with ease. Blinking a bit, she looked down at it as he spoke. "Your punishment is to wash my bike. Top to bottom. Scrub the sucker clean. Got it, kid?"

Silena met his eyes and grinned a bit. "No problem!"

_Songs (from both the Jeep radio and Silena's boombox): When I'm Gone by Eminem, Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry, Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin, and Bitch by Meredith Brooks_

"C'mon yo, you called radio dibs this mornin' yo! Lemme listen to my station on da way home, Pietro!"

The Brotherhood were all crammed into Lance's Jeep, with Blob in the back with Toad, and Quicksilver and Avalanche in the front. "Bitch" was blaring from the speakers, and the female singer's voice made the jeep vibrate a bit with each note. Pietro had called shotgun, so he had radio dibs.

"Please man! I hate this song," whined Todd.

"I like it," piped up Freddy from besides him, and Todd gave him a sharp look as Lance laughed. They started pulling up the driveway towards the Institute…when met with an interesting site.

Todd whistled a bit. "Dibs."

Pietro called him a very vulgar word that also simultaneously insulted his sexuality (straight). It sounded very similar to something like "lock bucker".

The boys pulled up into the garage before coming back out towards Silena. She had parked Logan's bike outside a little ways from the driveway on the basketball court, a boom box besides her blaring "Crazy Bitch". Her hair was piled in a high ponytail, held up by a black scrunchie. She wore jean shorts that were just a few inches from being Daisy Dukes, and a baggy black wife beater and a white tank top underneath that. She was half on, half off the bike, straddling the seat a bit as she was scrubbing off a stubborn bit of gunk.

"Well, well, well…not only do you eat like a man but you do a man's work?" Pietro smirked a bit. "Kinky."

Silena jumped a little, having been so engrossed in her work that she hadn't even heard or sensed them coming towards her until they were just a few yards from her. Straightening up, blushing a bit, she set down the rag and slipped off the bike. She wasn't wearing any shoes either.

"Hey guys. How was school?" Lance snorted a little, "The X dweebs, the anti-mutant bullying…you know, the usual. Boring." Silena smiled a little. "Toss anyone into lockers or trashcans?"

"Of course. At least twice a day." Blob was the one who responded to this.

Pietro watched as Silena wiped a bit of sweat from her brow, getting a little bit of oil on her forehead in the process. In a lightning fast movement, he swiped it from her forehead, making her squeak a little in surprise. The squeak was taken aback, and do to her abilities slipping through a little, it made the others feel a little surprised as well. Though for no particular reason.

"Sorry," murmured Silena with a blush. She and Pietro met eyes, and Silena suddenly felt a bit shy as she pretended to be busy fixing her shorts. It was then the other X-men were pulling up in Scott's car and their other various means of transportation.

Lance broke away from the group, just in time to catch Kitty as she jumped into his arms. Freddy headed inside, mumbling about being hungry. Only Pietro and Todd remained with Silena. "How did you eva get Logan to let you touch his bike?" asked Todd, hopping around the bike appreciatively. He always thought Logan had a kick-ass bike.

"it's my punishment for riding it," she replied sweetly. Both boys stared at her.

"You know how to RIDE?" asked Pietro, his eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree.

Her only response was a sweet smile as she turned from them, taking the bike and rolling it towards the garage. Pietro watched her the whole way, as Todd hopped after her. Though his eyes darkened a bit as Kurt teleported besides her.

He was going to have to make some kind of move soon. Or else any hope of a shot with the vocal mutant would go out the window. And Pietro knew of just the thing to win over the heart of any girl…

So there you have it! Chapter 8, finally! I hope you all liked it. Please read and review guys. Next chapter coming soon!

Teaser:

_**He had his body lightly pressed against hers. Silena found herself between a rock and a hard place…and she almost liked it. He smelled amazing too, and as he lightly nuzzled her neck. It was when his lips grazed her soft, overly sensitive skin on her neck that she wanted nothing more then to just melt. **_


End file.
